Rapid and accurate pathogen identification is needed to allow physicians to react and respond appropriately to infections, including those that are potentially life threatening. Currently, pathogen identification requires culture on solid medium (agar-based plate), followed by diagnostic analysis that normally requires additional rounds of replication in culture or purification of a specific bacterial product. At best, microbe identification requires multiple days during which additional levels of biosafety containment may be required depending on the overall classification of the pathogen. Thus, improved methods for bacterial identification are needed.